I'm Ready
by kelz2010
Summary: This is set a few years after skins. Naomi makes a big decsion but will emily agree? Other characters will appear
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own Skins or any of the characters. That people is down to the wonderful E4... Ahhh well a girl can dream huh! Haha**

**Soooo finally i've decided to write my own fanfic. I'll warn you ahead it probably won't be as good as some of the fanfic on here. I mean come theres some amazing writers on here! But oh well i'll give it a shot... What a way to start by putting it down before ive gave it a chance lol ah well :) Here goes:**

RATED: M for later chapters:

Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK! Here I was finally. A cold shiver went right through me. Jesus I don't like it here, it's dark and creepy, and it really shits me up, I hate it! Or could just be the people inside it. Then again I could be exaggerating a lil bit Emz always says that I do when I give her my long list of reasons for not wanting to come her, when I beg her not to take me to these people. Ah well I'm here now and all by myself. Wow well done me, give yourself a clap Naomi, take a bow or make a speech I tell myself. Ok wow I went abit to far then. Laughing at myself I pull out my phone and wait for her to answer, and still wait and even more waiting!

"Oi Fitch answer your fucking pho... Oh Finally!" "Hello lezza... Helloooo, for fuck sake Naomi You there?" She screeched. Jesus nearly lost my ear drum then "Oh shit, sorry Katie zoned out there for a minute and Jesus stop shouting down my ear!" Note to myself do NOT zone out whilst ringing Katie, could end up with permanent damage! "Well what the fuck do you want?" Katie demanded. "before you talk consider this... Naomi you better come up with a seriously good reason for disturbing me or I'm going to have to kill you" She said. So I did I left Katie hanging on the phone for a few minutes. Ahhh what can I say I'm a bitch! Haha I know but oh well it's funny winding her up. "Oi lezza you still there? What the fuck? Naomi... NAOMI" Katie shouted. "Yeah Kbitch I'm here you told me to consider it so I did" "Oh haha Naomi aint we a funny one today... NOT! Now WHAT THE" Oh shit she's shouting again. "Okok Katie chill, firstly less of the lezza bitch, ever heard of the word hypocrite?" Yeah that's right you heard me Katie is a full on muff muncher!

I weren't surprised when she came out. I knew all for ages Katie was gay. Ok that's a lie! I didn't really. Picture this: Me, Emz, Katie and a bottle of vodka playing two truths and a lie. Here's what Katie said shyly: 'I'm gay, I'm going to uni and I'm in love' Well me and Emz knew she got into uni and she was in love with anyone that showed her some attention. So of course me and Emz laughed "Katie that's abit obvious you are certainly NOT gay" giggled Emily. "Em I'm not going to uni, I'm going to take over Let's Get Fitched" Katie replied quietly. It's safe to say that mine and Emz glasses of vodka pretty much hit the floor at the same time as out jaws! And what's more she even wanted to introduce us to her girlfriend... Effy! Yep Effy 'Mysterious' Stonem! Anyway I'll tell you more later as I've got a seething redhead on the other end of the phone and although I've not got the phone anywhere near my ear for safety reasons of course I can still hear her shouting. Time to put her out of her misery

"Katie, Katie calm down, Right anyway are you at home?" "What kind of fucking question is that? Of course I am stupid bitch. Why?" Asked Katie. "Ok is your dad in? Yeah good, Can you open your front door?" "Yes Naomi I'm quite capable of opening a door, how thick do you think I am? Oh right your outside. Hang on why the fuck are you outside my house?" "Katie come down and you'll see" Gee did she really want me to answer that first question. Aha so here I was stood outside the Fitches house and yep this place shits me up as much as I said. "Right weirdo why are on my doorstep" Demanded Katie. "Ermmmm..." "Wow Naomi Campbell lost for words never thought I'd see the day" Katie smirked "Spit it out" Right yes came here to talk and that I shall do, Yep I will any second now... Right now... Ok fuck it! "Katie I need to see your dad I want to ask him something very VERY important" Katie looks confused "Why? Okok never mind he's in the kitchen... DAD Naomi's here to see you, I'm sending her in" "Woahhh Katie is your mum in?" "Nope she at work won't be home till later" "Right thanks Katikins can you give me 5mins with your dad please?" "EWWWW" Spat Katie with a poke of her tongue, "Katie NO! Nothing like that I wanna ask him something, Now take that look off your face and drag your mind back upstairs and I'll speak to you later yeah" She just gave me a what the fuck look and trotted back up the stairs. I headed towards the kitchen door, Stopped did a few Panda breathing exercises then knocked on the door. "Naomi love come on in" came the Liverpudlian voice from the other side of the door. Ok here goes...

**Should i carry on?**

**Sorry for any mistakes x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins**

**Authors Note: So here's chapter 2... Big thanks to Esdifferent for giving me my first review...YAY! ****And for the advice... Thank you I took it on board and tried to put it into this chapter. Hope it worked. Oh and if you haven't already done it. Check out E's fanfics. They're amazing! **

Here goes:

Shit I was nervous, twice as nervous to be honest. Firstly I was about to do this the honourable way and ask Rob a very important question. Secondly I was shitting it in case mega Fitch bitch came home. To everyone else she was know as Jenna or mum to James, Katie and Emily.

She still hadn't accepted me as Emily's girlfriend. Everyone else had even Katie but no not Jenna; she's a hard one to crack that woman. Still referred me as 'that girl', Still wouldn't have a decent conversation with me, She even still gave me filthy looks across the dinner table when Emz dragged me here for the dreaded 'family meal'.

I'd given up with her now because I really don't know what to do to prove that I will never hurt Emily ever again and that I love her daughter so fucking much. I'd rather die that hurt Emily!

Awwww my Emily. Beautiful, wonderful and downright fucking perfect! God the things that girl does to me. The things I want to do to her, Hmmm yeah.

A voice interrupted my thoughts "Hey kiddo, what can I do for you?" Smiled Rob. Oh shit yeah! Naughty Naomi having filthy thoughts in the Fitches kitchen! God girl you're insatiable I mentally scolded myself.

"Erm hi Mr Fitch..." I stuttered.

"Naomi love how many times, call me Rob. You want a drink kiddo? So what do you want to see me for? Is our James giving you trouble again?" Rob asked.

"Hum yes please Mr F... I mean Rob, a coffee would be great and no it's not James... I kind of wanted to ask you something" I added that last sentence quietly. Again here goes that little know-it-all voice inside my head! Fuck sake Naomi man up girl; pull yourself together if you can't do this, what chance have you got asking her afterwards. Ok calm down twat, here goes...

"Naomi, NAOMI!" Rob exclaimed.

"Sorry Rob. Left the building then for a second but yeah..." Deep breath Naomi "Yeah I've got something to ask you Mr Fitch" I bravely stated.

Yet another note to add to the others I had safely stored away in the box labelled 'Must Remember' Stop having inner conversations with myself whilst with other people. Not that I did ever remember. Too much to think about you know.

I mean come on could you imagine: "Hey Naomi" "Oh hey Panda, I'll be with you in a second just got to check what the box says over what I can and can't do or say before I talk to you!" She'd think I'd gone fucking mental! So would you wouldn't you? Of course you would.

"Firstly Naomi, its Rob! If I have to tell you again I'll have you doing reps on the naughty bar and sec..."

I laughed and interrupted him "Rob I'm abit too old to be sent to the naughty bar don't ya think?"

"Not at all love. I still send Katie to the naughty bar to do reps, reps, reps and she's your age! You know it is kiddo, don't get fit get... What Naomikins?" Rob asked looking at me expecting an answer.

"Fitched" Good job Emily pre-warned me once before we came for dinner. And while I'm quick thinking, OMG Katie Fitch still does reps! Hahaha Now that I WILL remember! I must thank Rob for that little piece of ammo to use against Katikins. Be afraid girl, be very afraid!

"That's right girl! Now what is it you wanted to ask me?" Rob looked at me eyebrows raised.

"Erm... Well... Fuck it! Rob as you know I love your daughter so much. She means the world to me. She's the most intelligent, most caring, most beautiful girl I know. I'm so lucky to have her! I've loved her since I was 12. I'd do anything for her; even die for her Rob seriously! I worship the ground she walks on and I know I've hurt her in the past but I promise I will never do that again and I know me and Jenna don't see eye to eye and she thinks I'm not good enough for her daughter but honestly I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without her"

Deep breath Naomi. I hold back the tears and carry on "I love her so much and I'd like to ask Emily to marry me and the reason I'm here is to ask for your blessing" I couldn't hold the tears in anymore.

Rob came over and wrapped his arms around me and gave me a legendary Fitch hugs. They're wonderful seriously and that was it I broke down. Sobbed into his chest. But these where happy tears, relieved that I'd finally admitted how much I loved Emily to one of her parents. They knew from what Emz told them but I'd never told them!

Once I'd calmed down Rob pulled away and looked at me straight in the eyes. He had unshed tears in his and he smiled at me. That's a good thing right? Because right now he's just staring at me, Shit, Shit, SHIT! He's was going to say no! Fuck Rob say something please I said inside my head. He must have seen the panic in my eyes

"You really love Emzi don't you Naomi? Wait... don't answer that I know you do. After that speech I can safely say that I'm glad Emzi has found someone who loves her as much as you do and I understand that you will never intentionally hurt her and that's all I've ever wanted for my girls".

"I see the way she looks at you when you walk in the room. I see the love in her eyes and I know she feels the same about you. Emily's happy so I'm happy! But I'd like to say thank you to you Naomi. You make her happy, you put the smile she constantly wears wherever she goes and you put the sparkle into her eyes so the answer to your question is... Yes Naomi I give you my blessing. Look after her kiddo. She's precious to me. I know you will and I can't think of anyone better to marry my baby girl"

Wow another wave of happy tears. He held out his hand for me to shake. I walked over to him put his hand down and gave him a hug "Thank you Rob. I really appreciate this you know". "I know love"

Fuck yeah! Rob gave me his blessing... I would have jumped up and down screaming if I weren't stood in his kitchen. Me and My inner thoughts were having a party inside my head... Come join us if you like. I don't mind it's not a private one. Actually fuck that yeah it is! So fuck off you aint coming in. When I do it officially I'll throw a party and you're very welcome to attend that one.

So here I was sat at the fitches famous table waiting for Rob to get the beers out. According to Rob 'We had to have a drink to celebrate' Fuck it let's do that I was on cloud 9 right now so high up there I didn't see the kitchen door open...

I heard her before I saw her... SHIT!

**Again sorry for any mistakes... I wonder who did Naomi hear?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Skins is not mine L

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner. How was everyone's bank holiday weekend? Mine was made up of an Epic foam party on Sunday! Never been to one before that… It was wild and kinda involved alcohol and lots of it! Take note people: Cocktails, Alcohopop's, spirits, Jagerbombs and other shots in the same night are very BAD for you! Paid the price for my drinking antics yesterday tho… Jesus did I have an hangover lol.**

**So who exactly did Naomi hear? Let's find out?**

Ohhhh shit! What was she doing here?

"Smile bitch! Who'd of thought it eh? Naomi Campbell the romantic and to top it off I caught your little heartfelt speech on my phone" Squealed Katie.

Fuck you Katie but for now you'll wait because I meant her. Her stood right behind you, arms crossed, glaring at me like I had grown two heads "J… J… Jenna" I managed to stutter out.

"No Naomi I'm Katie. Fucking hell at least get my name…" I interrupted Katie little rant by pointing behind her.

Katie turned slightly "Mum what the…" Before she could finish Jenna interrupted her "Upstairs now Katie.. Don't say a word! GO!"

I've never seen Katie move as fast. "Yeah great Katie thanks! Remind me to thank you later for backing me up, fighting my corner" I said to myself. Fuck Fitch bitch Jenna has now moved into the kitchen and shut the door. Oh shit, this is it, she's guna kill me.

Remember Ems I love you. You're my world. I'll see you on the other side. I hoped the telepathy shit worked for me and Emily like it did her and Katie.

Damn never got to finish as my thoughts was interrupted by a cough from the devil in disguise aka Jenna.

As I stared at Jenna I could see her mouth was moving but I only caught the end of what she said "So Naomi. Care to enlighten me on what that whole charade was about?"

"Huh?…. It was.. N.. Nothing Jenna, I didn't say anything"

"Naomi don't lie! I was stood right there on the other side of that door and it surely didn't sound like nothing young lady!" exclaimed Jenna.

Wow I've been promoted to young lady by Jenna herself. Ahhh well it's better than being 'that girl' Wait a minute… She.. Just… Said… Oh fuck she heard EVERYTHING! For some reason I heard Emily words echoing through my mind 'Be brave.' Fuck it I was on cloud nine right now. Rob gave me blessing which meant everything to me and it would do to Emz when she finds out. If Jenna doesn't like it then she can fuck right off! She's not going to ruin this.. Right let's go

"Actually Jenna, You're right It was something. As you heard I've just asked Rob here for his blessing as I wanted.. No sorry I AM going to propose to your daughter" I emphasised the am to let her know there's nothing she can say that will stop me.

Jenna's voice softened abit "I know Naomi" And that was all she said.

"Is that all you've got to say?" I glared at her waiting for an answer

"Yes that's all I've got to say" Smiled Jenna.

Woah wait Jenna Fitch just smiled at me! It wasn't a smile through gritted teeth. It wasn't one of those that said for now yeah but later I'll kill you. It was an actual genuine smile. What the fuck? Where's the catch?

Jenna's cough interrupted my thoughts again. Jesus woman you wanna get yourself to the doctors pretty bad cough you have there. Get yourself some medicine. Wait… She staring at me.

"Actually no it isn't, I've got something else to say" Jenna said. Ahhh yeah thought so here it is. Here's the catch finally!

"I know we've not always seen eye to eye" Started Jenna until I interrupted "That's an understatement Jenna" Jesus Naomi shut your mouth girl let her finish I scolded myself again.

"Yes I know but I want to apologise for my behaviour towards you " I went to interrupt again

"For god sake Naomi let me finish will you? As I was saying… I am extremely sorry for my inappropriate behaviour. I know it was wrong of me to make yours and Emily's relationship harder for the pair of you. I know how much you love my daughter even before I overheard what you said to rob. Most people probably would of either ran off or refused to come round here for dinners. Yet you're still here."

I had to interrupt again " I'm not most people Jenna, I'm just a normal girl who happened to fall in love with your wonderful daughter and who in return loves me back more than I could imagine. I love Emily so much. Without I am nothing Jenna. She is and always will be my everything, my world and most of all my life"

"I realised that Naomi, I was worried about what people would think of me for having a gay daughter. I now realise how wrong that was of me. You know something these past few months especially I've had so many people come up to me and say how happy Emily's looking and how she's always smiling and I think that's down to you"

WOW fuck me sideways! Jenna Fitch has just opened up to me and in a nice way

Seeing as we're being 'honest' I'll tell her "She is happy Jenna but don't be fooled by her. Looks can be deceiving. There is one thing that would make her even happier and do you know what that is?"

Jenna shook her head "Well Jenna it would be to have her mum back, the person she tells me you was before you found out she was gay. She won't admit it but I see it in her eyes you know. It's killing her, she misses you Jenna so much. I try to tell her to talk to you but she won't. She as stubborn as you" I laughed at the end bit of that, Jenna glared at me but soon replaced it with a smile.

"Thank you Naomi, You've made Emily very happy and that all I want. Just keep making her happy Naomi and I know it might not mean much but you have my blessing too. That's if you'll accept it of course"

"Jenna of course I'll accept. Thank you this mean so so much, you really don't understand exactly how much but I'll tell you what once I've asked Emily. We can go out for a meal and you can tell her that yourself… Well that is if she says yes!" I trailed off.

"So she doesn't know yet… No? But you do know that she WILL say yes Naomi. She'd be mad not too" Jenna laughed.

"Thank you. I really hope so. Now if you excuse I need to go and talk to Katie for a minute then I'll be off looks like I've got some planning to do. Thank you again Jenna and Rob. I'll see you soon.

"Yeah bye love" came the reply from both. "Good luck" Jenna added

"Katie fucking Fitch get your arse here now bitch" I shouted up the stairs.

"Woah chill out. So you survived then? Thought mum would of skinned you alive" Giggled Katie.

"Well you thought wrong Katiekins I am infact very much alive, unlike you will be if Emily get hold of that recording before I've asked her. Are you listening Katie? I will skin you alive and eat you for breakfast if she find out. Do you hear me?" I glared at Katie.

"Eurgh you are disgusting Naomi! Like seriously don't see what my sister sees in you. But yes I understand loud and clear…. Operation schtum starts now!" Laughed Katie

"Thank you Katie. I may need you're help sometime soon. Would you mind? I asked her

"No I wouldn't mind at all. Good luck although you wont need it" Katie said flinging her arms around me.

"Thank you Katie. I'll see you soon"

Katie walked me to the door. As I got to the bottom of the path I rubbed my eyes… What the fuck was all that? Was I dreaming or not? I Must have been seriously. I got the seal of approval of Jenna Fitch! Jesus I've got to be dreaming.

I heard my phone going off. I pulled it out of my pocket. Wow I was actually shaking as I read my new text off Emily.

_Hey, Where are you baby? On my way home now. Wont be long J Love you… E xXx_

_Hey gorgeous, I'm also on my way home. Love you more babe… N xXx_

I decided to walk home so I could reflect on everything that just happened behind the Fitches front door…

**All mistakes are mine.. Sorry for them...**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Skins

**Thank you for to the people who have favorited this and put it on alert :) Sorry it took so long! I wrote and re-wrote even re-re-wrote this chapter lol. I've decided to put this in 2 parts Anyway here is part 1:**

I've been awake now for the past hour. Today was the day! The day for a lot of things really. Today was our anniversary, Today we was going on our own little journey. Today I was going to re-create some of our most wonderful memories with the help of a few old friends.

Most of all today I was going to ask Emily to be my wife! I'm not nervous…. I'm really not… Nope not nervous one little bit…..! "You so are nervous girl and don't even try to deny it. I know you inside out maybe even better than you know yourself sometimes" Fuck damn stupid inner monologue. Right ok maybe I WAS nervous but come on can you blame me? I was about to ask the girl of my dreams to marry me! What if she says no huh? So forgive me for being 'as nervous as a porcupine in a balloon factory' But this is a big deal.

"Babe you think too way much" Emily's husky voice broke me from my thoughts

"Morning gorgeous" I said punctuating each word with a kiss. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"Nope. So you going to tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Nothing much really. Well yeah it was I was thinking about erm… you… Me…. Us" I said.

"Wow insightful Naomi" came the sarcastic reply from Emily "What about erm… you… Me…Us? Who is erm by the way. Don't think we've met" She imitated me with a giggle.

"Yeah Emz very funny. If you must know I was thinking about how to wake you up in a very nice way" I winked at her. Well done Naomi I praised myself for quick thinking then. "But someone once told me paybacks a bitch and I'm going to make sure you understand that statement" I winked at her again as I ran my hand up and down her thigh. I slowly kissed her neck. I heard her moan. So I pulled away and got up.

"Naomi what you doing! You can't do that, don't start something you don't intend to finish!"

"Sorry babe I can and I will… Now get your arse up get in the shower while I get us some food. I've got a few plans for today which Include you"

"Well then you better change them because I'm not doing anything until you come back here and finish this" She said winking at me.

Right ok time to put plan B into action here. I ran back into our room jumped on Emily showered her with kisses. I pinned her hands above her head "Happy…. Anniversary…. baby" I punctuated each word with a kiss.

"Happy anniversary babe"

"Now Emz you know I'd love nothing more than to stay in bed with you all day! But I got a few surprises for you today which I think you're going to love and the first is to get us breakfast"

"Okok I'll get up but you… Naomi Campbell… better have something pretty special lined up if you expect me to forgive you or else!" Emily grinned at me and off she went to get in the shower.

"Blackmailing me now Miss Fitch? Hun… I love it when you're demanding."

* * *

Making sure Emily was in the shower I grabbed my phone and ran off down the stairs. Waiting for us was pancakes, champagne and strawberries.

I picked up my phone and dialled Katie's number.

Fucking hell why does it always take her so long to answer the phone! Yes Katie answer the phone.. That thing that is probably in your bag probably belting out some weird rap shit. Finally…

"Fucking hell Katie. Why does it take you so fucking long to answer your phone?"

"Oh hello to you too. Yes it fine, you're welcome anytime.. No seriously don't thank me or anything eh Naomi!" Came the sarcastic reply from the bitch herself Katie.

"Jesus Katie! Give me a chance, I could have had breakfast shipped over from France by the time you answered your bloody phone. But that's beside the point I _was_ ringing to thank you _actually_" I emphasised the two words just so she knew.

"So thank you Katie for dropping for dropping this off. I really appreciate it. I mean I can't cook for toffee. But I was also ringing to make sure everything will be sorted for later on when we get back"

"Yes Naomi don't worry. Me, Eff, Panda, Cook, JJ and tommo have just about everything covered. We know exactly what and how you want the club so now will you get off the bastard phone and leave us to it." "Yeah sorry Katie bye."

Ah the club. Oh shit I haven't mentioned have I… Well me and Emz are currently the proud owners of 'Freddie's' Nightclub. Which we named after our late friend. And of course where there's Naomi, Emily and Freddie… Yep that right you guessed it… There's always Katie, Cook, Eff, JJ, Tommo and Panda and they all worked for us. Well Katie didn't as she had her own business to run but the others did.

That's where I am going to propose to Emily. Might not seem like the ideal place to everyone but that club meant everything to us so it was the perfect place for me. Well of course with a few major adjustments hence the Katie phone call.

Emily's voice broke me from my thoughts "Wow babe, This looks amazing did you do of this" point to the food in front of her.

Now Naomi two choices here. One say you did it and take all the praise from Katie. Or choice two own up and admit that..

"Nope not me… Katie did" My brain spoke for me. Nice thanks I was trying to look good there.

"But you said _you_ was going to cook us some food" Emily emphasised the you. Oh dear I was in trouble.

But before she could speak again "Actually babe, If you remember rightly. What I said exactly was I'm going to _get _us some food, I didn't mentioned me _cooking_"

She looked deep in thought trying to remember if I was telling the truth "I would of cooked but I didn't want to celebrate our anniversary by watching our house go up in flames"

We both laughed at that point. "Yeah ok fair point."

Breakfast was finally over, We both managed to get dressed and now we was ready to go.

Emily turned towards me "Nai where exactly are we going today?"

"All will be revealed Emz… Get in the car… Now listen I need to cover your eyes. Don't worry I'll be right beside all the way. I'll be guiding you and you'll be safe 100%"

"What! Why?"

"Emily do you trust me?"

"Yes of course. Do you even need to ask me?"

"Not really but please put it on… For me" I fluttered my eyelids at her.

"Alright.. For you and by the way it has nothing to do with the way you fluttered your eyelids miss… That won't work with me…. Well it will but only if your underneath me" She added with a cheeky wink.

"Emz you my lovely are insatiable"

"Well I don't hear you complaining" She giggled.

"Nope I'm not" I leant over, gave her a kiss and put the blindfold on her.

**All mistakes are mine :/ Part 2 should be up later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins: Or the songs are down to Avril Lavigne and John Berry**

** Thankyou to those who put this on alert... So sorry its took so long to upload this :/ Here have a extra longgggg chapter for being patient :)**

I stopped the car outside the first place on our trip down memory lane.

"Naomi why have we stopped? Have we hit another red light? Fucking stupid things"

Wonder if she remembers this like I do. What if she doesn't? After all it was a long time ago. Campbell fuck sake! Give your head a wobble, just tell her you are there and take the bloody blindfold off and you'll soon find out the answer.

"No love its not a red light, We're actually here, Now don't take that off until your out of the car capiche?" I said getting out of the car.

I ran round to get Emily out of the car, turned her towards the house. "You ready?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm ready now take this off please"

So I removed the blindfold and looked at Emily and waited for her to say something. Her eyes opened and close a few times adjusting to the bright light. Well she did have her beautiful eyes hidden behind that blindfold.

"Naomi…. It's Panda's house! Why are we her…" She trailed of. She must of realised because her lips curled at both sides and she broke out into a grin "Oh I get it."

That's right this is where I found out the girl I've loved since I was 12 was gay.

"This Em is where I found out you were gay. This is where our second kiss happened and without any disruption off your sister this time. Remember what I asked you?"

"Ahem are you kidding me. Of course I remember you asked if it was just the drugs… Although I have a confession…. I knew! Well for me anyway… That it wasn't just the drugs. I just wanted to kiss you again" Emily admitted. "I want to kiss you now" She said with a smile.

I pulled her towards me and crashed our lips together. Just as Emily was about to deepen the kiss I heard some cough, I reluctantly pulled away from her and looked up. Jesus Christ him again! That fucking nosy neighbour again.

"What?" I asked him. "Actually don't answer that" Well after last time I couldn't be arsed with his whole 'Perfect neighbourhood and us Disgraceful young women' speech.

He went to open his mouth but before he could say anything Emily angrily jumped in "Oi twat, I don't want to hear anything from you. Don't be such a fucking hypocrite because from what I heard you're not as innocent as you make out are you? Now if you don't mind I'd like to go back to kissing my _girlfriend!_ And I'm pretty sure you don't want this 'quiet neighbourhood' finding out about you dirty little secret huh? And don't deny it! A friend of mine stumbled across a very interesting film of yours"

Ok I haven't got a fucking clue what Emily means but it shut that fucker up. I made a note to ask her what she means later because he was a quivering wreck.

"And I'm sure the people round here would like a preview of it or maybe even a visit to your bedroom… Now fuck off or I shout it from every rooftop around here" She gave him a looked that said 'I'm-being-being-deadly-serious-Do-you-want-to-try-me.'

Well whatever it is worked because he jumped off his ladder and ran inside. We heard the door slam from here. Jesus I'm surprised it didn't come off with how loud that was. I dragged a giggling Emily back into the car.

"Emz what the fuck did you mean cus I'm pretty sure he literally shit himself then" I giggled.

"Babe you don't want to know… Don't give me that look you really don't… Ok you asked for it… Let just say it involved Eff and Cook discovering his and Pandas mum sex den which included a camcorder"

"Errrrr! That's disgusting! Thanks for that Em, you were right I didn't want to know"

Emily threw her head back and laughed "I didn't either but Eff couldn't help herself and you can't say I didn't warn you…. Now come here and let's see if we can replace the image that running through your head at the minute"

* * *

Off I drove to our second location. I knew she know this straight away or would she? Well I'd soon find out.

I pulled up to the little clearing in between the tress that surrounded this place. To this day I still wonder if anyone has discovered this place yet. I hoped not it was _our_ place but it was too beautiful to miss. I caught a glimpse of the other car parked further up the road hidden behind some trees. Hopefully Emily wouldn't see it. Ah it was ready.

"Em we're here but I need you stay there for a minute there's just something I got to do"

"Naomi! What the fuck?"

"Babe it'll take two minutes. _Trust me"_

"Ok"

I jumped out of the car opened the boot and pulled out my changes of clothes.

No it isn't a swimming costume if that's what you're thinking. We wasn't actually going swimming this time not that I knew we was the first time but no tonight was different.

I pulled out the red dress I had very carefully packed into the boot. I gave it the once over, Way to go Naomi it looked as perfect as I bought it. I quickly changed in to it and grabbed the little black dress I had for Emily.

I opened the car door to find a rather frustrated Emily. "Where the fuck she gone?" I heard her saying.

I knocked on the car window "Emz I'm here"

Emily jumped a mile, shit I forgot she had that blindfold on. Oops my bad

"Jesus fucking Christ Naomi. You sure know how to give a girl a heart attack. Fuck sake!"

"Sorry Em.. Come on lets get you out. Keep that thing on"

I helped her out of the car. I put my hands on her hips to steady her, my hands gripped the bottom of her t-shirt and I started to pull it up.

"Whoa what you doing? Naomi as much as like you stripping me I actually prefer to see it when you do it, but right now I don't have a clue where I am and you've just nearly gave me heart attack"

I laughed at her. Well you would too if you could see her now. A frustrated, scared blindfolded Em with arms flapping everywhere was hilarious.

"No Em, it's not what you think! I want to get you changed"

"Again what the fuck? I can get myself changed and by the way.. Why?"

"Emily I'm asking… No telling you to let me do this… I've told you trust me babe! I'm not going to hurt you or put you in danger"

"Well you did nearly give me a heart attack before soooo" Came the sarcastic reply from my girlfriend.

"Em I've already apologised…"

She stuck her tongue out at me "Naomi shut up. I was joking… Go ahead strip me bitch!"

So I did although it took abit longer to get Emily dressed. Well she was half naked stood in front of me and god damn she's gorgeous. She accused me of perving which I quickly corrected her on, I was actually observing. Anyway time to take her blindfold off.

I heard Emily take a sharp breathe as she looked at me. Shit I didn't know how I looked. Fuck should of brought Katie's car that would have been filled with mirrors surely..

"Naomi… You… Look… Absolutely… Gorgeous… Wow" She punctuated each word with a kiss.

"Thank you Em so do you babe, so do you" I wasn't lying Emily did look hot.. Ravishing in fact. "Focus Naomi" my brain screamed at me. Fuck you brain! Emily looking like that sent me into overdrive. I wanted to drag her back into the car and strip her and have my wicked way with her. Yeah I was so winning this battle with my inner monologue "Naomi.. Anniversary, Lake, Dinner" it screamed at me even added a little "Checkmate." Fuuuuucccckkkk I'd lost again. Ok I lose again, One day I _will_ win one of our inner battles "Oh get on with it Campbell" Shut up!

"Babe… Babe" Emily interrupted my thoughts "Earth calling Naomi… Where did you go then? Kinda left me for a minute there"

"You wouldn't want to know" I added a little wink. "Anyway come on missy dinner awaits"

"Dinner? Naomi we're at the lake!"

"Oh come on I'll show you" I said dragging Emily down the rocky path to our place.

"Wow it's beautiful Naomi" Emily said.

Just the reaction I wanted. I'd decorated this place with a little help of course from Katie and Eff. Wow those two had really outdone themselves here it was amazing. There was candles which if you looked closely spelt out I love you Em, there was a table for two all decorated perfectly. Wow made a note to thank Katie and Eff for this. All we needed now was food but they said they'd sort it so…

"Glad you like it babe, take a seat and dinner will be served"

Two shadows came walking towards us. What the fuck? Who are they, they're not supposed to be here whoever they are. I was about to stand up when one of the figures started talking.

"Good Evening ladies, I'm James you're chef for tonight and this" He pointed to the other male stood next to him "This is Jonah and he will be your waiter if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask and we will do our utmost best to help, well within reason of course"

Huh cook and JJ dressed in suits. It was supposed to be just be me and Emily.. I'm going to kill Katie and Effy.

"Cook, JJ what the fuck are you doing here?" I glared at them.

"Miss please calm down" He said.

Emily must of picked up that these wasn't part of the plan "Cook what the fuck? Drop the fucking act!"

"It's James actually pl…"

"COOK" me and Emily shouted at the same time.

Cook stepped forward "Right muff monkeys, listen to me! See me and J here have been asked to serve you two dinner tonight and that's exactly what we're going to do! It's the least we could do for you two after everything you's have done for us now it's time for us to sort of repay the favour so I'd suggest you shut up, put up and celebrate your anniversary"

"Ok sorry Cook" Me and Emily both apologised. We looked like naughty school children being told off.

"It's ok and by the way it's James" Cook said walking off "Jonah please get the ladies a drink, dinner will be served shortly"

Me and Emily just looked at each other and both broke down in a fit of giggles.

"Who'd of thought it eh? Cook a gentleman" Emily exclaimed through her giggles.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but would you like a drink" JJ asked.

"Yes please Jonah" Emily replied playing along.

"Please Jonah but no alcohol for me" I said.

Emily raised her eyebrows at me "Babe it's our anniversary you've got to have a drink even if just one just to celebrate"

"Sorry babe I'm driving to our last destination after here"

Emily pouted "Ok then… But you'll have one later?"

"Yes of course." I replied "So Jonah my beautiful girlfriend here will have a glass of your finest champagne and just an orange juice for me please"

"Ok ladies I shall be right back" JJ said walking away.

I glanced at Emily, she looked radiant.

"Emily thank you for joining me here tonight. I love you babe so much"

"No Naomi, thank _you_ for bringing me here and I love you even more"

"Not possible baby" I said dragging her to me for a kiss. I gripped hold of the back her neck deepening the kiss. Ran my tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance which she gave me, our tongues battling for dominance. I left her mouth trailing kisses down her neck, nibbling her pulse point slowly. I heard her moan quietly. Then there it was again.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies but dinner consists of several varieties of Chinese. Is that ok with both?"

"Yeah thank you James" Emily said.

"Ok dinner will be served very shortly and I do believe Jonah will be here shortly with your drinks" Off he went again.

"Em you ok? Looking abit flustered there babe"

"Oh Naomi you're so funny aren't you! I wonder why huh?" Emily said.

"Ah babe you love it really" I poked my tongue out.

"Yeah I do but I'd advise you to put that away because the way I'm feeling right now it won't be Chinese you taste on that"

Fuck she had me "Tease"

"Ah babe you love it really" She imitated my words.

"Calm it Naomi! Jumping Emily right here, right now is not a good idea".. Like fuck it aint, she's my girlfriend and I'll do what I want with her. You miss inner monologue can fuck right off, you cant stop me "Nope you're right I can't" Wow was it actually admitting defeat? Jesus Christ I'd finally won against that bitch. Woooo Hoooo I won, yeah take that bitch "But" it screamed, oh they had to be a but in there didn't "Cook and JJ might have something to say" I swear I heard it blow a raspberry at me. Fuck. My. Life and that inner monologue!

Speaking of Cook and JJ they were back with our food and drinks

"Ladies dinner is served" Cook said placing several different plates of steaming food in front of us.

How the fuck did he manage that then? Piping hot food in the middle of nowhere and even JJ came back with chilled champagne. How the fuck?.

"Jonah here tells me that we have a little problem"

"Huh? Problem.. No James everything's ok.. Perfect infact" I said.

"No it isn't… You can't not have a glass of our finest, chilled, expensive champagne to toast your anniversary. Isn't that right Jonah?"

"Yes that's correct James"

"Sorry James but I have to drive and I'd like to get to the next destination without any accidents or casualties"

"See Madame that's where we come in again. Myself and Jonah here would like to offer to be you're chauffeurs to your next destination. Just tell us where and when and we will have you there safely"

"James, Jonah that is very kind of you but I'd like to drive my…"

Emily interrupted looking at me with her sad eyes "Nai please babe… Accept their offer for me ?"

Call me whipped or whatever but how could I refuse when my girlfriend was giving me them eyes "Ok baby… James I'd like to take you up on that offer if it still stands"

"Ok miss that's fine, just give us a shout when you're finished and we will take you to wherever you want to go"

"Home" Emily replied

"Club" I said at the same time.

"Home or club which is it to be?" Cook asked confused.

"I'm in charge tonight so I say the club James, thank you"

"Club it is, Shout when you're ready"

* * *

The car came to a halt, Cook and JJ both got out and open our doors for us

"Ladies we have arrived at the club as far as I can see you both ok, no accidents or casualties" Cook said "It's time we left you to it and we shall see you both tomorrow sometime"

"Yes ladies hope you enjoy the rest of your night" JJ jumped in.

I leant forward and gave them both a kiss on the cheek "Thank you both of you for a wonderful evening"

Emily did the same "Yes thank you both. You were perfect gentlemen tonight"

They both replied "You're very welcome, it was our pleasure" and hopped back into the car and drove off.

I interlinked my fingers with Emily's turned to look at her and asked "You ready for this gorgeous"

"I'm ready for anything babe"

We walked off towards the club this was the biggest challenge of all. It took us absolutely ages to decorate. I left Katie and Eff doing last minute decorations. I hope they'd finished it although I had a text earlier said everything's ready, it looks great and good luck. I just hope Emily likes it. I hope she don't I've gone overboard.

I opened the doors to the club and led Emily in.

Wow! It looked absolutely breathtaking better than I could have ever imagined. I took a breath and turn towards Emily.

"This is for you babe, Do you like it?" I asked nervously

Emily turn towards me, tears in her eyes "Nai… I I I… I love it. Its breathtaking. Thank you, thank you so much.

And she was right it was. There right in front of us was a replica of the most gorgeous beach in Goa, the one where we made love to each other all night, re-connecting, forgiving each other for what happened.

There was big screens covering the wall of our club, One had a dusk setting on, the one behind us had pictures of hotel and the best one had a picture of the sunset. It was the exact same sunset me and Emily had witnessed in Goa. It looked absolutely amazing, the floor was covered in soft golden sand. Jesus I don't know where them girls had got this from or how they managed this but they did it. I hope they know they're cleaning this up but they had done an amazing job. And there right in the middle of this makeshift beach was mine and Emz 'special' blanket. The one we first made love on and stood right next to it was a bottle of champagne with a note. I led Emily over to the blanket, poured us a glass of champagne and began reading the note to her.

'_Dear Naomi and Emily,_

_Before you say anything, it was nothing_

_This is our anniversary gift to you, we hope you like it._

_After everything you have done for us, you deserve it._

_It's the least we could do to repay you. We just hope it shows how grateful we are_

_Happy Anniversary :)_

_Love you both _

_Eff & Katie xx_

_P.S It's Katie! Don't listen to Eff. It wasn't nothing at all! It was fucking hard work._

_And you owe me big time for this lezzas!_

_P.P.S, Its Eff again, ignore Katie! She's just pissed off because she had to do some actual work and she broke a nail xx_

_P.P.P.S Or whatever it is, It's Katie, Fuck you Eff, Fuck you very much!_

_It's Eff, Yes please Katie ;)… Wait why the fuck are we writing to each other when we're stood right next to each other :/_

_Sorry Nai, Em. Enjoy the rest of your night xxx_

_It's Katie, Yeah what she said, love you bitches xxx_

By the time I'd finished reading me and Em were literally crying with laughter.

"What are they like?" I asked Emily

"They're insane but hilarious. They make a good couple!"

"That babe they do"

Suddenly the laughter subsided there was just me and Em staring into each others eyes. I saw everything I need to in Emily's eyes love, happiness, peace but most of all I saw my future. It was time, Time to ask.

"Emz would you do me a favour?"

"Of course I'd do absolutely anything for you"

I pulled her up "Will you dance with me? There's a song that I heard that reminds me of you. So Miss Fitch can I have this dance?"

"Yes" I got my reply.

I walked over to the music box and pressed play, walked back to Emily. She wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist. Looked deep into her eyes and my mouth followed the words.

We were slowly swaying to the song that was playing which was 'I Will Be'

Each line I saw tears appear in Emily's eye, by the time the song finished the tears were streaming down her face.

"Emily you ok?" I asked her.

"Yes Nai.. I'm more than ok, I'm perfect"

Wonder if I could make I feel more perfect "Listen one more song to go then that's it we can do whatever you please. But I will ask you this.. I don't want you to say a word during this song, just listen to the words carefully please babe"

"Ok baby I promise"

_I think I've waited long enough,_

_Let enough time go by,_

_To know just what I need in my life _

_When I look at you right now, __My heart is telling me why,_

_You're the only one for me _

_And tonight, __If you let me ask you this,_

_W__ith Heaven as my witness: _

_Will you marry me?_

Emily gasped and her eyes widened like saucers at that last line.

_All that I see in your eyes,_

_Let me save deep inside,_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose one moment of you _

_Lookin like the picture in my dreams,_

_One that I see comin' true._

_'Cause you're dreamin' the same dream I do _

_Please let me ask you this,_

_All of Heaven as my witness_

_Will you marry me?_

Tears formed in Emily's eye's, I quickly pushed them away with my thumbs.

_I wanna be with you for all eternity._

_I swear my love for you will always here on bended knee,_

_Baby, I'm asking, please,_

_Will you marry me? _

My smile never faltered, the look in my eyes told her I was serious.

_You're the only thing I've ever been this sure of _

_More than anything I've ever wanted before. _

_Will you marry me?_

_I wanna be with you for all eternity._

_I swear my love for you will always be right here on bended knee,_

_Baby, I'm asking, please,_

_Will you marry me?_

_Will you marry me? _

The song slowly came to halt. I was still staring in Emily's eyes. She was staring back at me, I saw the curiosity in her eyes, she wondered what I was going to do now. So I gave her answer.

I dropped to my knee, took the box from under the blanket, grabbed hold of Emily's hand and looked up at her straight into her eyes. I saw so many emotions dance across them but one stood out… Love

"Emily Fitch, My Emily. I've loved you from the first time I saw you. I think I was twelve. No-One has ever come close to how I feel about you". I had to push away the tears that was threatening to fall from my eyes.

Emz I love you, I love you so much. I can't find the words to describe how I feel about you. There's none that would ever come close. Without I am nothing. The path of my life has led me to you and ending up with you has made the journey worth it. You're it for me Emily. Whatever it is you're that. And I understand if you want to wait or you're not ready to but I want to spend my life with you and only you. You complete me Em and I want to spend the rest of my life with you right beside me as my wife."

Deep breath Naomi.. Here goes everything I have.

"Emily Fitch… Will you make me the happiest woman alive by doing me the honour of becoming my wife. Will you marry me Em?

**All Mistakes are mine… Am I forgiven yet? :/**


End file.
